


untitled helsa

by phantine01



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: Elsa has a bad dream and seeks comfort in Hans. He allowed her in his bed and the confess their feelings for each over after she told him about her dream





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened 3/4 years after the events of Elsa's coronation and Arendelle has forgiven Hans, hence why Hans and Elsa love each other.

It was around 2am when Elsa approached Hans' bedroom. She opened the door and stayed close to it "Hans?" She whispered. He didn't move. She got closer to him and whispered his name again and he finally woke up. "Ummm, your majesty, are you alright?" He asked, still half asleep. She started to play with her hands and looked at him with pleading eyes asking if she could stay with him. "Of course" he smiled at her and pulled back the covers so she could get in the bed.

When Elsa got into his bed, he draped an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer, his other hand twirling a piece of her hair. "What's wrong? You usually don't come to my room so late" she looked at him with her big cerulean blue eyes "I... I guess you could say I had a horrid dream" she bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears. He kissed her head affectionately"Do you want to tell me about it?" She nodded and began to tell him about her nightmare.

Start dream...

Hans was in the stables, tending to Sitron. A person whose face was covered by a hood came up behind him and stabbed him in the back multiple times. The prince collapsed in the hay next to his best friend and slowly bled to death.

Elsa went to the stables to see Hans like every morning and let out a blood- chilling scream. "Hans! Oh my god please be alive!" She ran to him to check his pulse... But she was too late, he was already dead. Her scream must have woken up the entire castle as Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai and Gerda all ran out of the castle to see Elsa crying over Hans' body...

End dream...

"Elsa... I'm still here. It's alright" as he soothed her. She suddenly kissed him. "Elsa, I understand that you're upset about the nightmare but why did you kiss me?" She blushed deeply and looked at her hands "I umm... I love you Hans" she blushed even harder as she confessed to the auburn haired man. He gasped and smiled "I love you too snowflake" she gasped at his confession as well and kissed him as passionately as she could. He pinned her to the bed and put her arms up and held them by the wrist. "We should probably stop before we go to far" she said as he if he was ready to rip off her nightdress. He nodded and lightly kissed her neck. She turned away from him as he draped his arm over her waist to pull her closer, both falling asleep.

The next morning, when Hans awoke with a smile, thinking about the dream he had last night. Elsa had come into his room and fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at the blonde next to him and grinned when he realized his dream was real. He moved his arm away from her, making her stir. "Hans? What are you doing?" He smirked "I have found a new hobby. I was watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful" she smiled lovingly at him. "We should probably get up before people start suspecting that we're together" he nodded and moved to his wardrobe "Avert your eyes your majesty. You shouldn't stare at a man getting dressed" he winked at her flirtingly.

He turned away from her as he got his day attire out of the wardrobe and draping the clothes on his bed, next to Elsa. He took off his night shirt, making the snow queen groan with delight as every inch of his tan toned body came into view. "You shouldn't be enjoying this Elsa" he smirked "Yes, well you shouldn't be taunting me by stripping as slow as humanly possible" she retorted. He smirked mischievously at her "Ah, touché my dear" she smirked back at him, before turning around to take her nightdress off and made herself an ice dress. "You know, I'm sort of jealous that you can become so presentable so quickly" she looked at him over her shoulder as he began to tie his cravat and smiled softly at him. "I'll tie your cravat. Come here" he walked towards her slowly. She grabbed both ends of the silk "I'm glad I know what these are for" Hans looked at her with a confused look as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff proposes.  
> Anna embarrasses Elsa as she caught the blonde staring at Hans chest through his sweat drenched shirt

When Hans and Elsa decided to stop kissing each other, they left the room and headed for breakfast. "Elsa!" The princess shouted happily when she had found her sister. "Good morning Anna, are you alright?" Anna nodded happily and showed her hand to the duo. "Kristoff proposed this morning!" Elsa hugged her sister and Hans smiled at her. He may have been her first fiancé and he had left her for dead, he was happy for her. "Congratulations your highness" he bowed to the royal sisters. The blonde turned around and smiled, the strawberry blonde chuckled "Get up you dork!" He straightened "Where are you two going?" Anna asked the couple. "To get breakfast..." The queen said awkwardly, her sister smirked at them and soon left.

When Hans and Elsa finally showed up to breakfast, Kristoff and the captain of the guard stared at them. "Is there something on my face?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff grinned as the captain tried to keep from laughing. The couple looked at each other and shrugged it off and took their places at the table. "So Kristoff, you're going to be a prince soon. How do you feel?" Elsa said to her soon to be brother-in-law. "Fine, I guess" he looked at Hans again and grinned even wider. "I'll leave you two to it" the gruff ice man said as he and the captain of the guard got up. The prince and the snow queen looked at each other with a puzzled look and looked back to the gruff mountain man and the captain of the guard and sighed.

A few hours later, Elsa and Anna were walking in the royal gardens when they saw the captain of the guard and Hans sword fighting. Elsa stared at his chest which was showing through his sweat covered shirt. She smiled to herself, her sister glanced towards the blonde woman and smirked as she began to blush. "You're staring" she whispered, making the queen blushed deeper. Hans and the captain had stopped sword fighting when they noticed the royal sisters. Hans put his sword down on his dress jacket and walked towards the sisters. "Your majesty, your highness" he smiled at them and winked flirtatiously at the queen. "I've got to go" Elsa said before she sped walked away. "Did I do something wrong?" Hans asked the princess. "No, its Elsa" she smirked at the prince


	3. Chapter 3

"I should go after her" the auburn haired man said to the girl. Anna chuckled softly and shook her head "You saw how red her face got. Just leave her for a bit" the prince frowned and left to go to his room.

"Anna, you do realise that Hans and Elsa are in denial about how they truly feel" Anna shook her head "Elsa told me they confessed their love for each other last night when she snuck into his room." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at his fiancée "Elsa went into his room. I'm doubting that." Anna turned on her heel and left.

Hans had arrived at Elsa's bedroom, knocking rhythmically like Anna. "Elsa, are you alright?" She opened her door "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about be-" she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into her bedroom. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I don't want people eavesdropping on this conversation." He nodded out of understanding "Yes, I am fine. Forget about what happened" he nodded again and smiled. "That's a relief, I though I upset you" the blonde shook her head "No, of course you didn't. You just really embarrassed me" she stated as she undid the french braid, taking out the pins which helped pull her hair up. Her platinum blonde locks cascaded down her back like a waterfall leaving Hans awestruck at how long her hair actually was. "Elsa... As a way to apologize, can I stay with you tonight?" She blushed and looked away briefly, leading him to believe she meant no. "Y-yes"

Later that night, after Hans had put in his night shirt and trousers, he went to Elsa's bedroom. "Elsa, are you decent?" He asked as he knocked on the white door with blue rosemaling. "You can come in now Hans!" She shouted from inside the room. He opened the door and saw her on her bed reading a book by candlelight. "Are you tired? I'll stop reading if you wish" she asked, but he shook his head. "Can you read aloud?" He smiled sheepishly and she nodded. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her firmly to him. She smiled softly and sighed contently, before putting her bookmark in the book setting it aside and blowing out the candle before finally, falling to sleep in Hans' arms


End file.
